1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessory equipment for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to mountable carrying frames. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a multipurpose mountable carrying frame for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, vacationers and adventurers have taken their vehicles and traveled on road-trips. These trips may include some camping, sightseeing and offroading, as well as a host of other activities. Oftentimes the vacationers may find themselves away from the conveniences of a hotel or bathroom, such as when camping.
As is well known in these instances, tents or the vehicle itself are generally employed to provide protection from the sun and weather. During the day, a tent or the interior of the vehicle may afford the only escape from the rays of the sun or inclement weather. The inside of a tent may be uncomfortable due to it's size and restricted environment. The vehicle may have substantially the same drawbacks.
Additionally, and especially when away for an extended period of time, campers may need to shower and to do so may hang a plastic bag filled with water from a tree as a water source for taking a shower. This can be a difficult task as the water bag is flimsy and may be punctured if dropped. Additionally, it can be difficult to hang the bag from a tree depending upon the height of the branches. It may also be the case that there are no trees available to hang the bag from and as such, this method is not available.
There have heretofore been provided canopies that attach to the side of a vehicle to provide shade and protection from the elements. One such canopy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,814. In this patent there is disclosed a canopy that rolls up inside a container that is attached atop a vehicle. Although this canopy may provide protection from the elements, it does not have a sturdy frame and as such may be damaged or destroyed in a windy environment. Additionally, the disclosed canopy is not designed to provide any functionality other than that of a canopy and is configured to mount to the top of a long vehicle such as a minivan or utility vehicle, but is not designed to mount atop of a smaller car such as a midsize or compact auto.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a multifunctional frame that may attach to the top of various sized vehicles. The frame should be configurable and removable so that it can mount to the top of a long vehicle, such as a minivan, or to a smaller vehicle such as a subcompact car.
It is to the solutions of these problems to which the present invention is directed.